


Mistletoe and RST

by failwolfhale



Series: My Tumblr Fics/Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is evil, F/M, Just a drabble, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Scott is uncomfortable with the turn of events, Stiles is brave-ish, derek is awkward, for tumblr, hjkda, tylerposeysjawline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tylerposeysjawline who wrote: <br/>in desperate need of a fic where stiles and derek and the rest of the pack are at lydia’s christmas party and stiles and derek are standing side by side, commenting on some stupid thing scott’s doing to impress allison and erica casually brings up the fact that they’re under mistletoe and the sexual tension that follows is just unbearable </p>
<p>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and RST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://tylerposeysjawline.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ftylerposeysjawline.tumblr.com%2F).



Stiles snorts quietly as he and Derek stand side by side at the tree, shoulders bumping occasionally whenever one of them lifts a cup to their lips. 

“He looks like a lost puppy,” Derek grunts quietly. 

“She looks like she’s about to run for the hills,” Stiles snickers, trying to smother a laugh as they watch Scott follow Allison around. He’s been attempting to get her to give their relationship another chance all night but she just looks more and more like she’s looking for an escape route. 

Lydia’s house is big but mostly empty and devoid of personal objects. There are no family photos or paintings or magnets on the fridge besides the ones for her mother’s law firm. Isaac and Danny have been staying with her since her mother decided to spend Christmas in the Alps with her new boyfriend and didn’t think they were at the stage in their relationship where she could bring Lydia along. Not that Lydia would have wanted to go anyways. 

Ms. Beringer (who now used her maiden name since the official divorce papers had pushed through) had paid the workers to put up all the decorations though, and Maria, the housekeeper, to come during the night of the 24th to put out all of Lydia’s Christmas gifts while she was asleep as if she still believed in Santa Claus. 

So the pack is gathered around the sixteen foot tall tree set up in the massive living room with garland hung from every surface and wreaths on every wall and an angel topping the tree. Sprigs of holly and mistletoe and pine cones hang here and there from the ceiling and the whole place smells of apple pie and cinnamon and ham from the Honey Baked Ham Company. 

Stiles is lifting his crystal cup of warm apple cider to his lips when he sees Erica’s evil smirk and she saunters over, hips swaying dangerously in her skin tight red satin dress. Derek stiffens beside him but before the wolf can take a step away, Erica’s right there next to him, keeping him in place. 

“Hi, boys, having fun?” she asks them, voice full of quiet gleeful mirth. 

“Uh, sure?” Stiles replies, his inflection making the should-be-statement into a question. 

“You want some more punch, Stiles? I want som-” Erica cuts Derek’s frantic words off with a laugh that goes right over Stiles’ head. He doesn’t get the joke. 

“Not so fast there, Mr. Alpha.” She stops him with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tight. “Aren’t you forgetting something? No moving from under the mistletoe until you’ve kissed.” 

Ah, now Stiles gets the joke as his head snaps upwards to see the little bunch of green leaves tied together with red ribbon. 

Stiles’ breath hitches in his throat and he doesn’t notice as Erica moves away and the pack all fall silent while they watch the Alpha and the human. Stiles’ gaze is fixed directly on Derek’s and he can feel the air crackling between them. The mere six inches of space between them feels like an endless cavern as they stare at each other from across it. He can tell Derek is about to bolt and run so out of impulse Stiles slips a hand around the alpha’s neck, holding him in place and trying to communicate with his eyes to just please don’t snap his neck for this. 

Stiles’ free hand rests just over Derek’s heart and he can feel it pick up speed as he leans forward. At the last moment, with less than a milimeter of space between their lips, he lets his eyes slip closed and then there are warm lips touching his and he swears that he hears bells somewhere in the distance as fireworks dance behind his lids. He doesn’t even hear the pack’s cat calls or Scott as he clears his throat uncomfortably while he holds up a large snickerdoodle in front of his face to block the view.


End file.
